Help from the Future
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU This is a Jabe story, It takes place before JR makes the phone call at the end of todays episode. It will have time travel in here. basically the Major families are wizarding families


Help from the Future Part One 

AN:AU This is a Jabe story, It takes place before JR makes the phone call at the end of todays episode. It will have time travel in here. basically the Major families are wizarding families

D/C: Agnes Nixon Owns all known AMC characters, JK Rowling owns all known Harry Potter Characters, places, etc. I Own what I make up.

Spoilers: up to GOF in Harry Potter AU from there

"If you care about Babe and Little Adam you will put down that phone" Came a female voice with a French accent from behind JR as Two people appeared behind him. One was a beautiful Blonde haired girl who looked like Babe but with JR's Blue eyes, She looked to be 21, She was whearing Royal blue Velvet Dressrobes, with her hair pulled back in an intricate updo. The boy looked like an Older version of Adam Chandler the third. He was whearing Emeral green Dressrobes, and looked to be around 23. JR's eyes narrowed at them. He then put down that phone, "alright who the hell are you?" JR said. The young woman pulled out her wand and muttered a healing charm, and the Scratch over JR's eye disappeared. "I am Bianca Elizabeth Carrey, I am your daughter with Babe Carrey" Bianca said. "I am Adam Chandler the third" The boy said with a slight glare at JR.

"Thats impossible, I don't have a daughter and my son is barely two years old!" JR said incredulously "We are from the future" Bianca said in slight annoyance. "Okl lets suspend belief for one second that I believe you, Why are you here and what's so important about Babe" JR sneered trying to ignore the voice of his heart and conscience urging him to listen to the people in front of him.

"first of all she is the reicarnation of Helga Hufflepuff, and has powerful wiccan powers that is only passed down from mother to daughter in the Carrey line, and you already know that your Godric Gryffindor" Bianca answered. "Why didn't she just do a mass Obliviate charm and then leave town" JR said in wonder he did in fact know who he was. "She said that if she did that she wouldn't have truly learned anything, and wouldn't be able to live with herself." Adam said "Where is she" JR said finally believing them, he just wanted her back. "She and little Adam were kidnapped by Janet Dillon" Aidan said as he, Jaime, Adam, Krystal, and a guilt ridden Amanda came in. They did a visible double take when they saw the two familliar looking people with JR "Who the hell are they?" Adam said in a surly tone. "Gee Grandpere I thought you would recognise your favorite granddaughter and Grandson" Bianca said in an exaggerated tone.

"I am the future version of Little A, and she is the future unborn daughter of mom and dad"F. Adam said in response. "I am Bianca Elizabeth Carrey" Bianca said then went and hugged Aidan. "Uncle Aidan"! "We can have the reunions later, right now my daughter needs me" Krystal said in a misty tone. Adam put his arm around her shoulder. "She is locked in a cabin up in the mountains" Bianca said as she grabbed a pad of paper then pointed her wand at it "Portus" and created the portkey with the exact location of where Babe is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Paris, at Bianca and Miranda's manor.

The Babe from the future was explaining to a shocked Bianca about what was happening in Pine Valley. "So your saying that your from the future and that We are best buds again and that i'm the godmother to your unborn child in this time, and that I'm also Rowena Ravenclaw from a long time ago" Bianca said with slight sarcasm. "I know you think this is a scam but it isn't, after the Ball explosion Little A and I was kidnapped by Janet Dillon, then we were rescued but JR thought I had orchestrated it and sent me to Prison for a couple month's until he realised I was innocent" Babe explained with tears in her eyes, those events still affected it. Bianca did in fact know she was Rowena Ravenclaw she even knew that this Babe was telling the truth.

"I'll go to Pine Valley first thing tomorrow" Bianca said as she hugged the older version of her best friend. As Babe began to pull her modified Time Turner out of the pockets of her Jeans she wore under her dressrobes. "By the way Helga you are forgiven for sleeping with Salazar 975 years ago" Bianca answered. "Thanks" Babe said with a smile as she turned the time turner the requisite amount of times and disappeared, leaving a smiling Bianca in her study.


End file.
